


No one else

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [127]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions, Friends With Benefits, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: A four week separation is hard.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	No one else

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because I had Out of Touch by Hall & Oates stuck in my head :P

Jack laughed as Brock grabbed at him, barely able to close the front door as fingers were clawing to tug his shirt out from his pants and practically rip it off. 

“Someone’s missed me.”

Brock growled in frustration when Jack swatted at him and he turned around so they were facing each other. Brock was restrained from going for his shirt again, Jack’s hands tight around his, despite leaning in to press a kiss and a bite at his chin, getting a moan when he rolled his hips teasingly. 

“It’s been almost four fuckin’ weeks, Jackie..” Brock panted out as twisted from the path to the bedroom, the back of his knees hitting the couch as he dropped against it and pulled Jack down on top while making sure the shirt was finally tossed aside. “I might jus cum before yer even naked, shit.”

It  _ had _ been almost four weeks, Jack realized with a surprise. Brock had a different assignment, the pair split apart and he was back two weeks earlier. That was the longest that they had gone since they’d started their arrangement. 

Still though..

“You could have gone out to a bar or some club, isn’t there an app specifically for that?” 

Brock was always getting hit on everywhere they went, even from scrawny beanpoles who just wanted even a second of his time. It was a little adorable, if not irritating and among some other things. Not that he said anything about it out loud.

“Don’t want no one else.” Brock threw his head back with a sharp inhale as Jack slid a hand into his pants. Fingers curled achingly slow around his already hardened cock, precum soaking into his underwear. “I only want you, dipshit.”

Jack froze as soon as he heard those words and pulled back to peer down at Brock. Letting out a low whine, Brock gripped the front of Jack’s shirt to keep him there and attempted to pull him in close again just before what he had said registered. Jack watched as Brock’s face shifted from flushed with lust to flushed with absolute embarrassment. 

“No, I mean, I ain’t meant it like- “

“Do you mean it?” Jack asked, his voice cracking slightly, it felt a little hoarse just to ask.

“Mean what?”

“That you only want me.”

Brock sputtered and faltered, a million expressions flashing across his face as he blinked up at Jack. It made him acutely aware of how they were positioned, pinning Brock against the couch cushions, no shirts on and seconds from being stripped naked. A well oiled routine.

“That aint..” Brock’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “It ain’t part of the deal we got.” 

“I’m perfectly aware of all the ins and outs with what was part of the deal.” And Jack did. He made sure to know it like the back of his hand, it was why he never voiced his opinions when others openly flirted with Brock. 

It wasn’t like it was anything official anyway. They talked a little about it, not too much but enough to get a base idea to work with. It was at the gym of all places, just one night, when Brock came to him with the idea. An agreement of sorts, to get out some tension in other ways than this, or sparring.  _ As friends _ . Jack immediately agreed, he figured it would be all he’d get with Brock and he wanted a chance to have it. They’d been best friends, they worked in sync with each other, they had the same friends, the same haunts. It was an easy arrangement to get into, for one or the other to initiate sex a few times a week, to sleep with someone without the mess of a relationship, and no regretful morning afters or going out to some shitty bar to find someone interested.

There were no hard feelings, the sex was great and it was the ultimate stress reliever.

Well that, and also a place where Jack couldn’t reveal any of his harboured feelings ever,  _ period _ .

Now though..

“But is that what you want?” Jack lightly pressed. “If there was no deal, would you want that?”

Brock chewed at his lip, looking uncharacteristically unsure. “Maybe.” His voice was barely at a whisper, but Jack heard him clear as day. 

He leaned forward and caught Brock’s lips in a kiss, only deepening it when Brock released a sigh that seemed to melt into a moan. Arms came around his neck, Jack’s tongue tracing at Brock’s lips and asking for entry.

It was an effort to pull away, fighting to get air but hating the separation, self control being put to good use as Jack stared down at Brock. “Do you really want this?” He asked, a little uncertain. “Just me and you, being in a relationship together?”

Brock smirked and tugged him in so they were flush against each other again, his thigh slipping in between Jack’s legs to rub against him. “Fuck the deal, m’gonna keep you all to m’self like I shoulda done from the start, Rollins.”


End file.
